The Minnesota Oncology Group of the University of Minnesota Medical School is a participating member of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B for the study of hematologic neoplasm and malignant solid tumors. The Minnesota Oncology Group joined the CALGB in August, 1973. Currently, the Minnesota Oncology Group consists of multi-disciplinary participants from Therapeutic Radiology, Laboratory Medicine and Pathology, Surgery, Medical Oncology, and one Satellite Group. The individual members of the Minnesota Oncology Group have established reputations as clinical and basic science investigators in cancer research. The purpose of the Minnesota Oncology Group in joining the CALGB was to contribute this expertise to the scientific activities of the Group by introducing new ideas and initiating new studies. In addition, the Minnesota Oncology Group joined in order to provide patient material suitable for entry into the cooperative clinical studies conducted by CALGB. The Minnesota Oncology Group clinical material consists primarily of patients with acute leukemia, lymphoma, breast cancer, gastrointestinal malignancies, lung cancer, and a variety of other tumors. The methods of study employed in this grant are the protocol studies established by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B, as well as active participation in the development of new scientific ideas and studies through the established mechanisms of the Group. The Minnesota Oncology Group initiates concepts for new Group-wide protocols and pilot studies, participates in the active ongoing group studies, and provides expertise and pathologic and basic science laboratory work necessary for the successful completion of important studies in a variety of tumor types. The objectives of this research program are to develop and improve new treatments for the management of malignant diseases and to study biologic characteristics of cancer. These programs are multi-disciplinary in nature. The development, improvement, and evaluation of the treatment of patients with numerous types of cancer is thus provided through cooperative studies that can generate large numbers of patients and long-term follow-up. The participation of the Minnesota Oncology Group in CALGB provides a large source of patient's material and experienced scientists.